


Valentine's Day one-shots

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, Loves, M/M, Multi, Romance, fluffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: A collection of Valentine's Day one-shots
Relationships: Optimus Prime/James/OC, Optimus Prime/OC, Ratchet/OC, Ratchet/Optimus Prime/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Now and Forever

A/N: I got my writing spirit back! I'm stuck on the other stories, but here is a collection of Valentine's Day one-shots. Enjoy!

Now and Forever

Summary: AU Knight!Optimus. Optimus is late getting home, but that is a good thing. His love has a special surprise for him.

Pairing:

Optimus x Kate

Warnings: kissing, fluffs, cuddles, romance, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Kate paced the apartment, the building on the NEST base, nervous as all get out. Her husband, well mate in their terms, was out on a mission. And today of all days. It was Valentine's Day, and Optimus Prime had yet to ask her to be his Valentine. Sure, it may seem a bit foolish, but Kate and her sister found it romantic.

"They should be back by now," said Kate. A knock on the door startled her. Going to the door, she saw her sister with some paper bags, a large grin on her face. "Amy, what is it?"

Amy peeked into the apartment.

"Awe sis, you haven't even gotten your place set up. How else is your mech going to be surprised?" Amy whined. "You are so lucky you have me. I got this stuff for super cheap. Move aside sis. Let the professional work."

"Professional? Since when are you a professional, Amy?" Kate asked, closing the door after her sister.

"Since now. I'm a huge romantic after all," said Amy. "They should be coming back soon. So we gotta hurry. I heard over the com link in the communications room that they are about half hour away."

Amy started unpacking her load. Kate rolled her eyes, going over to see what her sister had. Well, Amy wasn't wrong. This stuff is romantic. Rose petals, white candles, matches, Italian dinner for two, a bottle of sparkling grape cider to mimic wine, fancy glasses, soft instrumental music, the whole shebang.

Amy put a white cloth over the small table, sprinkling some red and pink rose petals over it. Getting out two plates and silverware, the younger woman set the table. Two candles went in the center of the table, the glasses above the plates. Amy lit the two candles before dishing out the food onto the plates evenly. She set the bottle of sparkling juice on one side.

Going to the radio, the woman popped in the tape she brought, letting it play. Then going to the bedroom, Amy put rose petals on the bed. Going back to her older sister, she dimmed the lights, making it even more romantic looking.

Loud engines signaled the approach of the Autobots that had left. Amy winked at her sister, waving a farewell as she left the apartment. Kate was stunned, looking around. She hadn't even noticed some white rose petals on the floor. Before she could mutter to herself, two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Kate smiled, leaning back into that familiar frame she loves so much. Metal lips softly kissed her neck in greeting. Kate turned around in those arms, wrapping her own around the Prime's shoulders and neck. She gave him a kiss.

"Hello my love," Optimus said.

"Took you long enough," Kate teased.

"I apologize my sweet. I had to pick something up," said Optimus, reaching behind him to pull out a small bouquet of red and white roses. Inside was a card that read 'Will you be my Valentine?'. "Will you forgive my tardiness now?"

"Of course," said Kate, taking the flowers.

"I see you have things set up here," said Optimus.

"Yeah, in a sense. I had a bit of help," Kate said with a small blush.

"Then I suggest we fuel before it gets cold," said Optimus.

The Prime sat his mate down before taking the seat across from her. He noticed the music was some of his favorite instrumental tunes. He popped open the bottle, filling their glasses up. The two ate the Italian meal, enjoying it to the fullest. Kate's phone buzzed, signaling a text. Quickly looking, she saw it was from her sister.

'Take him into the bedroom. There's a surprise there for ya ;)'

Kate set the phone down, getting up and going to the Prime. She took his servo, leading him to the bedroom. A box sat on the center of the bed, two hearts intertwined on it. Kate sat on the bed, opening it up. Inside were chocolate covered strawberries and solid chocolate hearts. The TV in the room was also on, their favorite romance movie ready to be played.

"Come join me Optimus," said Kate, going to the top of the bed and leaning against the headboard. The Prime crawled on as well, sitting next to his mate and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her in close. "I love you Optimus."

"I love you too, Kate. You are mine forever," said Optimus.

"Just as you are mine," said Kate. "Now and forever."


	2. Bleeding Love

A/N: More romance one-shot!

Bleeding Love

Summary: AU post '07 movie. Optimus finds his secret admirer, all while getting spoiled.

Main Pairing:

Optimus x Moonstar

Warnings: fluffs, romance, kissing, mentions of interfacing, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

~~~Day 1- 7 days to Valentine's Day

Optimus looked at the gift upon his desk. It was a small collection of metal roses for Cybertronians. He had no idea who they were from. The humans had explained why February was a special month, the month of love, but still. Valentine's Day was 7 days away. Was someone trying to confess to him? There were plenty of single mechs and femmes on the base that could have done it. On a card was the words 'From your secret admirer'. A human phrase from what the Prime has heard.

Optimus took the roses, moving them to a shelf just above his berth. They were stunning roses indeed. Though he wondered why anyone would want him. None of the femmes on Cybertron wanted him. Why was now different? The Prime shrugged it off. It could just be from one of his soldiers as a nice gift. The Prime settled down on his berth, shutting down into recharge.

~~~Day 2- 6 days to Valentine's Day

Optimus walked into his office, finding another gift. It was a large, glass bottle with what appeared to be high grade in it. On the bottle was the simple word 'Love' in fancy engraving. The Prime looked confused, not sure why there was a bottle of high grade. Next to it, another card.

'Enjoy and relax. You have the day off'

Optimus looked at the duty roster to find that he was indeed scheduled for a day off. It was probably Ratchet that suggested it. And it was Ultra Magnus that is taking over his duties for the day. Optimus settled into his chair, opening up the bottle. The intoxicating energon smelt pleasing. The flamed mech took out a small cube, filling it up with the liquid fuel.

He sipped at his drink, enjoying the taste and the effect. It did help him relax, that was for sure. He would have to thank whoever got it for him, that is, if he could find out who left it.

~~~Day 3- 5 days to Valentine's Day

A hard knock interrupted the flamed mech from his thoughts. Looking to the door, the Prime sent the access code to unlock it. The door slid open to reveal Ironhide, a small box in his servo.

"Ironhide. What can I do for you, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"This was left outside your door. Figured you wanted it," said Ironhide, passing the box over.

Optimus took it, examining the box. He quirked an optic ridge at his friend. Ironhide gave a shrug, taking his leave. Optimus popped open the lid. Inside were rust sticks, his favorite treat. Whoever gifted them knew he enjoyed them. Though the Prime had not had a rust stick since he was a young mech with his brother.

Taking one out, he bit into the stick, snapping a piece off. Optimus moaned, savoring the taste of the treat as it melted on his glossa. It really has been so long, yet it tasted just as he remembered. He took another bite, loving how the sweetness of the copper and iron shavings blended together perfectly. When he finished the first stick, he saw a small note in the lid.

'An addicting treat for an addicting mech'

Just who was his secret admirer?

~~~Day 4- 4 days to Valentine's Day

"Heading to the washracks, Prime?" Chromia called out, stopping her chat with the other femmes on the base.

"Yes," said Optimus.

"Looks like you got Ironhide good. You're both covered in mud. 'Hide came by not too long ago," said Arcee.

"Go enjoy yourself Prime. The roster says you got the rest of the day off," said Moonstar.

"Yeah. Once you are all washed up, the oil bath is all set up and hot. That should feel nice," said Elita.

"Thank you," said Optimus.

The Prime made his way to the public washracks for a quick wash. He turned on the water, letting the mud wash off. Once the organic matter was gone, the mech quickly dried off before heading outside to the oil bath. The humans had found a natural oil reserve on base, allowing the mechs and femmes to use it how they wanted.

Wheeljack had made a system to filter the oil into a large, round hole in the ground that he made and lined with Cybertronian metal. There, the bath heated up the oil to the right temperature to allow total relaxation. It was just like a human hot spring and spa.

Ironhide was already there, letting his aching joints rest. He waved Optimus in. The Prime dipped in, settling on one of the ledges and leaning back. The hot oil felt so soothing on his body.

"I'll get you next time Prime," said Ironhide.

"You can try," Optimus laughed.

"Challenge accepted," said Ironhide. "Also managed to get Ratchet to come and join us. Mech needs it."

"Says you." The two turned at the grouchy response, seeing the medic getting in as well. Ratchet sighed in relief, all tension leaving. "Though it does feel nice."

"Can't disagree there," said Ironhide. "Us old mechs need a hot oil bath every now and then."

"Old?" Ratchet teased. "You're one to talk. Oh, Prime, this was left for you."

Ratchet handed his leader a card. Optimus saw his name on one side, while the other had a small message.

'Hot oil is one of the best relaxation tricks. Enjoy yourself.'

"Secret admirer, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"It would appear so. Yet I have no idea who it is from," said Optimus.

"Well, don't look at me," said Ratchet.

"Nor me," said Ironhide. "I got my femme."

"It could be one of the other femmes or even a mech," said Ratchet. "I'm sure they will reveal themselves with time."

Optimus nodded, setting the note aside. He truly had no idea who would be crushing on him.

~~~Day 5- 3 days to Valentine's Day

"Prime, got something for ya!" Sideswipe called out.

Optimus looked up from his cube, seeing the Terror Twins enter the rec room. Sideswipe tossed a heart shaped box on the table in front of the Prime, the mech's name on the front. The two sat down in front of their leader, curious to know what was inside.

"I hope this isn't another one of your pranks," said Optimus.

"You wish," said Sideswipe, getting a dirty look from the Prime. "I'm kidding. We have no idea. It was just sitting by the door."

"True story boss. Seems like your secret admirer is trying to stay hidden," said Sunstreaker.

Optimus opened it up, spotting the card first. He picked it up, reading the words.

'A sweet mech needs sweets to make him sweeter like candy. I can just eat you up'

Optimus' face heated a bit at the interface reference of eating him up. This mystery bot was certainly not shy. Looking inside the box, he saw little energon gummies arranged neatly.

"Wow, they really know their stuff," said Sideswipe. "Those look like the high class sweets Iacon had back before the war."

"How would you know? We hardly were in Iacon. We were gladiators in Kaon's Pits," said Sunstreaker.

"I saw them once!" Sideswipe defended.

"Huh uh, sure bro," Sunstreaker said with disbelief.

Sideswipe tackled his brother.

"How would you know? You were too busy worrying about your paint job and selling your paintings to notice," said Sideswipe. Sunny flipped them over, pinning his brother.

"Well, at least I had a hobby besides fragging," said Sunstreaker.

Optimus rolled his optics, shaking his helm. He closed the box and left for his quarters. It was getting late, and he needed recharge. The Prime had a meeting in the morning with Lennox.

~~~Day 6- 2 days to Valentine's Day

"Morning Prime," Lennox greeted, drinking his coffee to fully wake up.

"Good morning Colonel Lennox," said Optimus.

"It is too early for this," Lennox complained. "Basically it is just a report of everything. That's all. Oh, and someone left you something."

"Oh?" Optimus pondered. Lennox pointed to a box on a stand.

Optimus walked over to it, reading the card on top.

'Shining like the stars, just like your spark'

"You got a secret admirer or something?" Lennox asked.

"It would appear so," said Optimus. "I have received many gifts from them for the past few days. Yet I have no idea who it is."

Optimus pulled out a blue and purple crystal, recognizing it from Crystal City. Upon a closer look, it looked like there was a galaxy inside, small flecks appearing like stars. It was a rare crystal indeed. Lennox whistled, never seeing such a thing before.

"What is that Optimus?" Lennox asked.

"A rare crystal from a city on Cybertron called Crystal City. There, the entire city was made from such beauty. They even had small gardens and viewings for visitors. It was one of the first cities to be destroyed by the Decepticons. I was lead to believe that all the crystals were destroyed. I was wrong if this one is here. With the proper care, it will grow," said Optimus, storing the precious gift away in his subspace.

"That's cool. I wish we had crystals that were that stunning," said Lennox. "We better get this meeting over before I fall asleep on my feet though. I'm going back to bed after this. Epps can handle things."

~~~Day 7- 1 day to Valentine's Day

Optimus wondered what this day would bring him. He had kept the cards and reminders of each gift he received on his shelf. He put the crystal in some refined energon that Wheeljack made so it could grow and possibly make more. All the mechs were out on patrols while the femmes were doing inventory with Ratchet. That left the Prime to wander the base.

Arrows on the walls caught his attention however. Curiosity peaked in the Prime, taking him on a trip. The arrows took the mech outside and to the back of the base. It was a spot where not many humans or Cybertronians went. There, he found another card.

'Tomorrow you meet your admirer. Best to make them yours while you have the chance. You'll be in for quite the ride'

Optimus looked around, finding a pair of stasis cuffs. He heated up, the kinky idea hitting him. Oh Primus. Whoever this admirer is, they were certainly braver than he anticipated. He really wanted to know who they were. He wanted the chance for love. He really did. The Prime felt so lonely.

~~~Valentine's Day

Optimus finished his duties up, going back to his room. He found the final card on the door. Optimus took it, reading the note silently.

'I'm waiting inside on the berth. Come meet your secret admirer 3'

Optimus keyed his door open, sweeping pass the main room for his berthroom. The lights were off, but he could see two blue optics staring at him from the dark. He flipped the lights on, surprised to see the last bot there he expected.

Moonstar waved him over with a finger, a smile on her face. Optimus followed, kneeling down.

"You look surprised," said Moonstar.

"I am. I had no idea someone would want a mech like me," said Optimus.

"Silly mech. I've been wanting you for years. I've only now chose the right time to tell you," said Moonstar. "Happy Valentine's Day, Optimus Prime."

"Moonstar," Optimus whispered, shivering as she teased his body and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Optimus. My Prime," Moonstar whispered into his audio.


	3. Eyes only for you

A/N: This is the second one-shot. Enjoy!

Main Pairing:

Ratchet x T-Ai

Warnings: kissing, cuddles, romance, anything else I forgot

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

T-Ai wandered outside, walking around aimlessly. She was bored out of her mind. She would spend the whole day with Ratchet, but some medic decided to be working. And today of all day. It was Valentine's Day, the day of love. Her sister was spending all day with her mates.

The young woman climbed up a tree, settling down as she brought out her binoculars. She held them up to her face, pointing it towards where the medics were generally working. She saw Breakdown sneak in a few kisses and gropes to Knock Out. She smirked, being such a romantic. She moved to find her mate.

Ratchet filled her view. A large smile painted itself onto her lips. She moved a bit down since his back was facing her. She stared at his aft. Such a sweet view. She could stare at that aft all day. She watched as he worked, licking her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" T-Ai slipped from her spot, getting caught.

"I apologize little one. I did not mean to startle you," said Optimus, placing his daughter back on her perch.

"You're good sire," said T-Ai.

"So what were you doing?" Optimus asked again.

"Spying on Ratchet. He's working," said T-Ai.

"I am surprised he is not with you," the Prime said.

"Same!" the woman said.

"Maybe he is planning something romantic for you," the mech suggested.

"Maybe," said T-Ai. "Where's sis? You tire her out already?"

"Hardly. She is fueling right now," said Optimus. "She should be finished by now. I shall see you later. I love you, little one."

"I love you too sire," said T-Ai. She turned back to her binoculars, intending to spy some more. "Now back to my sexy mech."

However, she didn't see the chartreuse medic with the others. She hummed, looking around to find him. When she turned to her right, she squeaked, dropping her binoculars.

"Ratchet! Oh, what are you doing here?" T-Ai asked, playing innocent.

"You forget I lurk, my dear," said Ratchet. "And you shouldn't be in trees. You could fall, just like you did earlier."

"How?" T-Ai gasped.

"I could see you the entire time," said Ratchet. He picked up his mate, holding her close to his chest. "I can't surprise you if you are spying on me."

"In my defense, it was your aft I was staring at," said T-Ai.

"Well, you can have my aft later. You are the one getting spoiled now," said Ratchet. He activated his holoform and holding her bridal style.

He took her inside to their room, setting her down. He went into the bathroom, making sure the tub full of water was still hot. The mech went back, undressing his mate. T-Ai was surprised by it, but relaxed when he picked her up and went into the water with her.

"You are cuddly today Ratchet," said T-Ai.

"I'm always cuddly with you," said Ratchet.

He held her, slowly massaging his digits into her back. The hot water was soothing, completely relaxing the woman. Once they were finished and T-Ai all dressed up, they went to the bed. Ratchet turned on the TV, putting on her favorite romantic movie.

The medic sat down, leaning back. T-Ai settled between his legs, reclining against his chest. Ratchet wrapped his around her, holding her close to him. He pressed kisses to her, pulsing love over the bond.

"I love you so much T-Ai," Ratchet whispered.

"I love you more Ratchet," said T-Ai, turning her head to kiss him.


	4. Mine, Yours, Ours

A/N: And another one-shot!

Guest: Yes, I have thought of it. I am in the works of expanding that one and making it larger, but it is taking a lot of time. As for the other stories, I currently have writer's block on them, but I will update them as soon as I'm able to.

Main Pairing:

Ratchet x Optimus x T-Ai

Warnings: mentions of interface, fluffs, romance, kissing, cuddles, some humor, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus onlined his optics, waking up from his recharge later than he usually did. Last night had certainly knocked him out. Ratchet could be very sneaky when it comes to interface. He went to move, but felt arms tighten around his middle. Looking behind him, he saw his femme still in recharge, holding him close. The human snuggled in closer, a soft smile on her lips. Ratchet wasn't in sight, so he must have already gone to do his duties as CMO.

"T-Ai," Optimus gently called over his shoulder. "It is time to wake up."

"No. Too comfy," the woman said, tightening her grip on him.

"As much as I enjoy this, we are both in need of fuel Angel," said Optimus. T-Ai groaned, not wanting to get up.

The woman reached behind her to grab her phone, looking at the time. It was only 9:32 am. Groaning, she tossed the phone onto the bed. Optimus chuckled, turning onto his other side to face her. He caressed her face lovingly, staring at her with so much love.

"I love you, T-Ai," Optimus said.

"I love you too," said T-Ai, moving forward to kiss him.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, poking her tongue out against his holoform's lips, asking for permission. The Prime opened his mouth, sitting up and pulling his mate into his lap, arms around her waist. He moaned as she penetrated his mouth, stroking his glossa and tasting him.

The two started to get aroused, rubbing slightly against each other. The flamed mech's servo cupped her aft, squeezing a bit. The two separated, breathing heavily.

"As much as I want a repeat of last night, we should wait for Ratchet," said Optimus.

"Agreed. Interfacing is no fun without him," said T-Ai. "But I do love making out with you."

"As do I. However, we must go get fuel now before Ratchet gives us a lecture," said Optimus.

"Go and get some. I'm going to take a shower first," said T-Ai.

The woman got up, going to the bathroom and shutting the door. She stripped down, turning on the bluetooth speaker in there. It connected to her phone. With a push of a button, music started to play. She turned on the hot water, getting under the spray. The heat of the water relaxed her body.

The human opened up the charcoal body wash, squirting some onto a rag and washing her body. The best part about the charcoal, she smelt like campfire, one of the best smells in her opinion. After rinsing off, she washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner. One of her favorite songs, Snuggle Song by Schnuffle Bunny, came on, and she smiled, singing along with it. The song always reminded her of her mates. She really loved them so much, more than life itself.

~~~000

"Is T-Ai awake?"

Optimus looked up, spotting Ratchet's mech holoform. The Prime turned his attention back to cooking so he didn't burn the food.

"She's in the shower," said Optimus.

"Well, at least she isn't sleeping in," said Ratchet.

"I'm surprised you aren't working right now," the Prime pointed out.

"Knock Out and the other medics can survive without me for a while," said Ratchet. "I was thinking of spending the day off since no one is in need of a medic. Knock Out has been getting on my aft about taking a day off anyways."

"I would have to agree. It will make our femme happy."

"I'm sure it will. She can get really cuddly when she has both of us there, not that I am complaining. I was thinking we go on a trip. Just the three of us."

"That sounds like a good idea love."

Optimus turned off the heat, moving the food onto a plate. He took out the sour cream and salsa from the fridge, putting them on the table. The Prime pulled Ratchet to him, growling a bit with possessiveness. He pinned the medic to the wall, kissing him roughly.

Ratchet's servos shot up, gripping the Prime as they fought for dominance. Optimus nipped the medic's lips, silently telling him to submit. The medic tweaked a wire, getting the Prime to gasp. Ratchet took that time to attack his neck, nibbling and licking. Optimus shuttered in pleasure, moaning as Ratchet won.

"Having fun without me?"

The two mechs looked to see T-Ai walking in, a towel in her hands and drying her hair. They separated, looking away.

"Don't worry loves, there's time for fragging later," said T-Ai. "Oooo, food. Thanks Oppy."

T-Ai sat down, digging into her breakfast. Optimus and Ratchet sat down on either side of her. Two energon cubes were already on the table. The mechs drank their fuel as T-Ai ate. When finished, Optimus took care of the plate, fork, and cubes.

"Sweetling, I have the day off today. I was thinking the three of us take a trip," said Ratchet.

"Really? Sweet!" T-Ai cheered. "Where we going Ratch?"

"That is a surprise," said Ratchet.

"Awe," the woman pouted. "Fine."

"Go grab your coat," said Ratchet. "We will be out pretty late."

"Okay!" T-Ai said, getting up and bounding to their room to get her coat.

"I will go pack some energon and human food," said Optimus.

"All right," said Ratchet. The medic's holoform fizzed out.

~~~000

T-Ai looked confused. They were out in a pine forest, but there was nothing there. It was getting close to sunset. The two mechs transformed, looking at each other knowingly.

"Why are we here?" T-Ai asked.

"It isn't time yet for our surprise," said Ratchet, having already commed Optimus his plan.

"But I wanna know," T-Ai said.

"Patience Sweetling," said Ratchet.

"Fine," said T-Ai. Her stomach growled. "I hope you brought food. I'm hungry. It is dinner time already."

"I have it with me," said Optimus, reaching into his subspace. He pulled out the energon cubes and the dry food pack. "Here you go sweetspark."

"Thanks Optimus," said T-Ai, taking the crackers and peanut butter. She always made sure to make dry food packs in case of like a blackout or out camping. Survival was important and that's how she was raised.

"Here you are Ratchet," said Optimus, passing over a cube.

"Thank you," said Ratchet.

"You're welcome," said Optimus, sipping at his own.

The night approached, getting a bit colder, but not too much. Optimus laid down first, Ratchet joining him. The Prime pulled Ratchet closer to him. T-Ai climbed up between them, snuggling down. The night grew darker, encasing them in black. Well, mostly black. There was the light from the moon, stars, and the Cybertronians' optics.

"Look up Sweetling," said Ratchet quietly. T-Ai turned onto her back, looking up to the sky.

Shooting stars streaked across the sky. The woman gasped, eyes wide in amazement. Her mates knew how much she loved stargazing, but this was always so amazing. The shower lasted about an hour.

"I loved this surprise. Thank you," said T-Ai.

The two mechs got up, Ratchet cradling their mate to his chest. Optimus got an idea, leaning against a sturdy enough tree. He pulled Ratchet into his lap, startling the two. The flamed Prime held the medic closer, being careful of their human mate. He put a servo behind the medic's helm, kissing him passionately.

"Do I get kisses too?" T-Ai asked.

"Of course Sweetling," said Ratchet.

Both mechs activated their holoforms, holding the woman and kissing her. T-Ai kissed back wherever she could. To her surprise, their chests opened on both their holoforms and real forms. T-Ai grinned, getting them both with her hands, touching both sparks.

The mechs gasped and moaned in pleasure. T-Ai knew where she was taking this. She would win this time. And they would both be knocked into stasis when she was done with them. It was warm enough that she wouldn't freeze, so she would be fine until morning.

"You're both are mine now," said T-Ai, grinning as she got her mates riled up.


End file.
